Welcome to Jamaica
by temptation29438
Summary: The New Directions decided to meet in Jamaica for their 10th Glee Reunion! What happens when former friends, lovers, and enemies come together to celebrate? Will secrets be exposed? Will best friends become enemies or lovers? Who knows...This is a Mercedes ride through and through but will also at times focus on the other characters as well...


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…yada…yada…yada…

Chapter 1: Introductions

At approximately 6:20pm the plane landed in Montego Bay, Jamaica. The island was beautiful…at least the view from the plane was. The Glee Club decided to have their 10th year reunion there.

"Welcome to Jamaica!" the doorman said as he opened the door for Noah Puckerman.

"Thanks man" Puck replied as he walked into the lobby.

Puck stood up straight taking in his surroundings. To say that the hotel was beautiful would be an understatement. From the walls to the plants to the paintings…by the locals no doubt…to the furnishings. Everything was beautiful and right smack in the middle of the lobby was an indoor water fountain.

"Damn" Puck thought to himself before he was broken out of his trance by someone calling his name.

"Puck! Dude…is that really you?" Mike yelled as he walked up to his former New Directions member and football teammate.

The two men hugged and looked each other over.

"The one and only"

"How's life been treating you, I haven't heard from you since the divorce…oh…umm sorry" Mike said as his brain finally caught up with his mouth.

"No, it's cool… some things just weren't meant to be. I was in a bad way a couple of years ago but you know I got over it. She's moved on and so have I. Now let's change the subject..." he said abruptly.

Which both men were happy to do. Besides now was the time for celebrating. The New Directions decided to reunite in Jamaica after 10 years. Most of the group had kept in contact over the years with the exception of a few.

Santana and Brittany were married five years ago and was now raising a 3 year old little boy named Chad via donation from Artie. Santana became a publicist for the stars, officially taking Rachel as her first client with many other big names and not so big names following. Brittany became successful in her own right becoming a much sought after choreographer and children's book author. After they reconnected in New York 6 years ago, they both decided to make things work.

Kurt and Blaine was the group's resident "Old Married Couple" the duo would be celebrating not only New Directions but also their 9th Wedding Anniversary. Kurt became the owner of his own Clothing Line called "Divine"…it was a very successful and profitable line that rivaled all the other big names. He also named a collection after all of his New Directions friends. Blaine on the other hand was a struggling artist for sure. He realized that things weren't so easy on the outside of Glee Club and college. Sure he had a few good runs like the time he toured with June Dolloway until her health took a turn for the worse leaving her unable to tour anymore or the time where he landed a record deal with J Records only to be dropped 6 months later after a not so good debut. He fought to find his way but with much encouragement from Kurt he decided to just be happy married to Kurt and focus on building a family. The couple are proud parents of three children…all of whom are adopted. Benjamin and Christopher…8 year old twin boys…were adopted from Spain while their 5 year old little girl Angelique was adopted from Botswana.

Mike became a professional dancer and choreographer. He was featured in several videos and workout tapes. Not wanting to disappoint his father... as usual… he went back to school and received his Masters in Engineering. He is pretty contempt at being a bachelor. He at least in his mind had the _freedom_ he so much desired but was never allowed to fully enjoy in high school. It was like he was making up for lost time. So he gave himself 5 years to sow his wild oats, choosing to trade in woman after woman.

Puck and Quinn actually got married about 5 years ago. They decided to try and make things work but with Puck being in the Air Force constantly deploying in support of the different Wars and Conflicts throughout the world they never stood a chance. Quinn was left feeling lonely and abandoned and quickly asked Puck for a divorce after only 27 months of marriage. This was something that Puck just couldn't comprehend. He felt that she never gave a 100% to their marriage while Quinn felt that he just didn't care enough to try and make her stay. The only time the exes communicated was through email or the usual awkward phone call when either one of them received updates from Shelby Corcoran pertaining to Beth. They haven't seen each other since the divorce.

Rachel Berry became the "Big Star" like she always knew she would. Focusing solely on her career, she never had any time for children or a husband. Many of her friends thought that she was still heartbroken over the death of her high school sweetheart, Finn Hudson. She did however make a name for herself as one of the highest paid Broadway Actresses of all time. She had a reputation amongst the Broadway World of being one of the biggest divas to have ever done it, with her outrageous demands and rituals. But she was also one of the most bankable acts out there always bringing in over 2 million dollars in ticket sales each production.

Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams have been dating off and on for the last 3 or 4 years. They break up so often that no one really knows how long they dated…including them. Tina became a music professor at the prestigious Julliard School of Performing Arts. This was something that made her feel like she finally found her place in the world without playing second or third string to anyone anymore…Artie Abrams became a screen writer and director. In his first 4 years in the industry he had back to back flops. This was a tremendous blow to a once proud ego. Some say this was a way to actually humble or tame the beast so to speak. He just couldn't understand why people didn't see or get his vision. Because of his frustrations…he began to drink heavily putting his relationship, career, and health on the line.

Sam Evans became a High School Football coach. Prior to… he spent 3 years as a model, working for everyone such as Hugo Boss, Calvin Klein, and a slew of others. He made anywhere from $10,000-12,000 dollars per gig. So when he all of a sudden quit in his prime, the whole world thought he'd lost his mind. But he wanted something more…something that money couldn't buy. SIMPLICITY. He wanted this more than anything else. He wanted a home with a wife, children, and a dog. You see… Sam was always a simple guy and he just wanted a family of his own. His father always told him that you measure a man's wealth through his family. And that was a torch that would always burn inside of him until that special someone from long ago extinguishes it. She was made for him…

Mercedes Jones won her first Grammy 7 years ago, 6 years ago, 5 years ago, in fact she won one every year after that. She was one of the most talented singers of her time. She worked with all the big names…Beyoncé, Nicki, Gaga, and Bruno Mars. She was what you would call relatable and humble. She made millions of dollars a year, founded several charities and youth centers around the nation, and flew around the world performing all the songs that she wrote but she was tired. She knew that she needed to take a break from everything and just be Mercedes. That was something that she could always do around this group of people. Her career kept her so busy that she altogether neglected her love life…But she was ready to change all that.

**Author's Note: This is a Mercedes based story…I know it doesn't seem like it so far…but trust it is. Also there will be lots of the other ND members in it as well, especially Sam and Puck.**

Please review…it feels my creative soul…


End file.
